Competition of Legend
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: An entrant for the Legendary Muses legendary competition. Thirty four oneshots, about thirty four legendary pokemon. Chapter one: Zapdos


Alrighty, so here's my first contest shipping… wait no not ContestShipping, I meant it's a shipping for a- ahh you know what I mean. :p [Squees and spazzes] I hope you 's a little long… so dun shoot me!! [flees]

Disclaimer: I NOT OWN POKEMON DAMNIT!!!! [shot]

Warnings: Slight language.

* * *

**~Zapdos~**

* * *

The wind whispered quietly gently pushing the fluffy, cotton- like clouds through the azure world above. The sound of mighty wings beating could be heard as Zapdos, the bird of thunder appeared from behind a plump cloud. The yellow bird glided slightly as she scanned the ground below. A Pikachu scampered across the ground ducking into a bush.

"Where is he?" she whispered craning her neck around. Something pink flashed before her eyes. A grin formed on her beak as she spotted her victim, a tiny pink pokemon that resembled a cat, as well as a human fetus in a way.

"Ah hah!" she said aloud locking unto the tiny pokemon. He ducked into a pecha berry tree for a split second before reappearing with the tender pink fruit clasped in his paws. Zapdostook this as her chance to attack. With that, she dived, falling like a thunderbolt from the clouds above. Her serrated wings ripping through the air as she closed in on her prey. Though the pink pokemon was no longer unaware of his powerful stalker, there was little he could do. Zapdos connected with her prey, grasping him in her powerful talons. The pokemonstruggled, but gave up quickly.

"I got you now!" she exclaimed turning around abruptly. Now all she had to do was to get him back to her nest.

"Please Zapdos, let me go!" Mew spoke up suddenly. Zapdos let out a cruel laugh.

"Never!" she yelled. The thunderbird spread her wings attempting to get high in the sky, but she was distracted by a loud thumping sound.

"What's that?" she questioned craning her head to the right. In the distance she could see a blur of black and yellow coming up fast. It wasn't long before she could make out the purple mane and sharp tusks and claws. The creature let out a fearsome roar as it leapt, covering several yards in a single bound. Zapdos attempted to doge the attack, but by then it was too late. She was tackled into the soil, releasing Mew in the process. The pokemon that had attacked her was Raikou, yet another being of thunder. His crimson eyes grinned down at her as he placed a paw on her chest victoriously. A smile slowly began to break through which then turned into a grin. Pretty soon, the thunder tiger was rolling in the dirt laughing along with Zapdos and Mew. The entire scenario was a simple game they played, and wasn't intended to do any harm. Zapdos stood up, brushing her spiny feathers off.

"Woo, that was a blast!" she laughed aloud. Raikou got up from the dirt, shaking the soil from his coat.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I _actually _felt like you where going to kill me!" Mew giggled perching atop Raikou's head. The conversation was cut short as the sound of tremendous wings beating was heard above. The threesome looked up, gazing upon Ho-Oh's multicolored form. Zapdos grinned.

"Do you think he'll want to play with us?" she asked Mew and Raikou. Both males shrugged. They knew it was unlikely, but they also knew that she had a slight crush on the rainbow colored pokemon. Zapdos turned back to the sky.

"Hey, pretty bird!" she screamed into the sky. The rainbow phoenix craned his head towards the three smaller pokemon on the ground. His tail shifted so that he could turn, heading back their way. Ho-Oh soared close to the ground, fluttering his wings softly, creating a soft gust of wing as he landed.

"Hello Raikou, Mew, Zapdos." He said casually. Zapdos's grin broadened.

"Do you want to play Poke-hunt with us?" she questioned causing Ho-Oh to cock his head to the left.

"Poke-hunt? What is that?" he asked. Zapdos giggled aloud, causing Raikou and Mew to exchange glances. The thunderbird was overall tomboyish, but she seemed to change in Ho-Oh's presence.

"Poke-hunt is a game where you hunt for your rivals. You have to pick your own headquarters, and catch everyone else and bring them back to your base. It's hard though, since you can't get caught yourself. Once you're caught, you're out of the game. Of course, you can steal prey from other hunter's base, and either take them back to your own base, or join an alliance. It's fun, do you want to play?" Ho-Oh laughed aloud at the concept of the game. It sounded a little chaotic, yet amusing.

"That actually sounds like fun. I'll play." he announced causing Zapdos's face to light up with delight.

"OKAY!" she exclaimed. "Now we gotta split up, try not to get caught!" she said grinning. Ho-Oh nodded, and with that; the small group of four went their separate ways.

* * *

Zapdos was off on her own again. She had again taking to silent skies, where the only sound that could be heard was the beating of her wings and the whispering wind. The thunderbird was aware that Ho-Oh was more then capable of catching her out in the open skies, but she didn't mind. The phoenix had never played this game before, so Zapdos decided to go easy on him.

"I wonder where he is anyway?" she asked herself as she spiraled through a large, fluffy cloud. Far off in the distance, Zapdos could see something glowing red. She blinked, cocking her head to the right as she flew.

"Is that Ho-Oh?" she questioned accelerating to get a better look. The body was yellowish, not red like Ho-Oh's. It was considerably smaller, and appeared to be glowing with a flame. It was Moltres. She seemed to want to talk. Zapdos decided it would be more convenient to have a discussion on the ground, rather than in midair. She dived down towards the ground, watching as Moltres did the same. Both pokemon landed on the soft soil below, facing each other. They walked up to each other casually.

"Have you seen Ho-Oh?" Was Moltres's first question. Zapdos shook her spiny head.

"No, I'm looking for him right now." Moltres raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What for?"

"We're playing a game." She admitted causing Moltres to cock her eyebrow again.

"Really? Just the two of you?" she asked in a slightly suspicious tone of voice. Zapdos raised her head as she caught the change in Moltres's voice.

"No, me, Raikou, Mew and Ho-Oh."

"Oh." Moltres said finally. "Well, do you have any idea where I can find him?" Moltres questioned without making eye contact.

"I need to talk to him."

"Well, if I knew where to find him, I wouldn't be looking for him." Zapdos said in a slightly irritated voice. Moltres's yellow head snapped towards Zapdos, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't like your tone." she said slowly.

"Well, I don't like yours." The thunderbird said finally. Sparks surged through her body as she became enraged. "What's your problem anyway?" She questioned the phoenix. Moltres glared.

"You know very damn well what my problem is." She growled flaring out the flames on her wings.

"Ho-Oh and I have been talking for weeks now, and I don't appreciate your interference." She huffed. Zapdos cocked an eyebrow. "Talking, like… mates?" she questioned.

"Yes." Moltres growled locking her angry gaze with Zapdos's.

"Moltres, it's totally stupid to even think that I'm trying ruin up your chances with Ho-Oh. Don't be a fool." Zapdos growled causing a smirk to cross Moltres narrow beak.

"You're right," she admitted casually. "Ho-Oh wouldn't be attracted to you anyhow. I have nothing to worry about." She said with a slight nod. Zapdos frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zapdos asked in a suspicious tone of voice. Moltres laughed aloud.

"Well, Zapdos, you aren't exactly the most feminine in appearance. To tell you the truth, Ho-Oh though you where male when he first saw you." She said watching Zapdos's expression slowly change from anger to dismay. A frown crossed her narrow, orange beak.

"He… did?"

"Oh yes." Moltres said with a nod.

"I mean, anyone can tell that I'm a girl. I have a slender, elegant form. Articuno as well, she's unbelievably beautiful. You, on the other hand. You're feathers are quite irregular and odd. Your eyes as well, they aren't as pretty as mine or Articuno's."

"Shut up Moltres!" Zapdos exclaimed. Her eyes burned with rage as she stared down the firebird, who simply smirked in response.

"I'm not fighting you." Moltres said casually. Spreading her wings. "I almost pity you." She laughed. With that; she flew away leaving Zapdos alone on the ground. The sun setted on her small, lonely form giving way to night. Zapdos no longer wished to partake in the game, took to the sky – heading for home.

* * *

When Zapdos reached her mountain home, it was freezing. She wondered if Articuno had been there, but it didn't matter. The thunderbird found her mountainside home, landing at the entrance. The chilling gust whipped through her feather causing her to shudder. Zapdos entered the cave, and though it was warmer inside, it was still bone chillingly cold. Zapdos sighed as she climbed into her nest in the far corner. She nudged the sticks and twigs with her beak as she settled in, sighing softly again.

"Stupid Moltres." She whispered laying her head down. "How could she talk to me like that? Who does she think she is?" she asked herself in more woefully then angrily. After all, some of the phoenix's cruel words were in fact true. She wasn't as pretty as Moltres or Articuno. But was it really true what she said? Did Ho-Oh really tink she was a boy at first?

"Why do I care?" she asked herself. A cold gust of wind invaded her home, causing her to shiver and bury her beak in her feathers. It didn't help very much, but at least it was a little better. Suddenly, there was a burst of fire of warmth in the cave and enveloped her feathered form. A soft gasp escaped her beak. She raised her head to see Ho-Oh standing at the door. Zapdos stood up.

"Ho-Oh?"

"May I come in?" he asked shyly. Zapdos smiled softly. "Well, you're already inside. So there's no point in asking..." She laughed softly. Ho-Oh chuckled as well.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He laughed drawing closer. Zapdos sighed contently as his warmth filled the freezing cave.

"So, what brings you here?" Zapdos questioned causing Ho-Oh's face to become serious.

"I..." he began. His voice seemed nervos in a way, which caused Zapdos to glance over in surprise. Ho-Oh was typically confident and regal. What could be eating him?

"I heard what happened today… Moltres told me all about it." He said quietly. Zapdos's smile vanished as her head snapped Ho-Oh's way. She didn't say anything.

"Zapdos... I… I'm sorry for her behavior." He said bowing his head slightly. Zapdos blinked.

"Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault. Moltres is ignorant, snobby and rude. You can't control what she does."

"I know... but I've been talking to her for a while. I just... I thought for a while we could be together. I'm starting to see what a horrible individual she really is." Zapdos frowned. She couldn't find anything else to say.

"Thank you." Was all she managed. Ho-Oh's frown slowly turned into a smile causing the yellow bird to blush slightly.

"Zapdos, you know, it's pretty cold in here. Would you like me to stay here? I'll help keep it warm." He said with a warm smile. Zapdos could almost feel herself melting.

"If... you aren't bothered." She said still blushing.

"Oh, I'm not bothered at all." He said with a soft laugh. Zapdos smiled back.

"Thank you.. really thank you." She said turning back towards her nest. There would be enough room for the both of them, but it would be quite awkward having to share.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." She said abruptly.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all. It'll be cozy." He said causing Zapdos to blush further. The thunderbirdclimbed in the expansive nest, Ho-Oh climbing in right after her. It was slightly tight with Ho-Oh' s enormous size, but it was definitely cozy. Zapdos sighed contently, but Moltres's words rung in her mind. Did he really think she looked like a guy?

"Ho-Oh?" She questioned causing the rainbow phoenix to turn her way. She didn't want to ruin this wonderful moment, but she so desperately needed to know. Should she ask? Would it be wrong?

"Do you think I'm as pretty as Moltres or Articuno?" Ho-Oh blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"Tell the truth." She demanded causing Ho-Oh to rub the back of his head with his wing. Zapdos sighed sadly.

"I knew it.." She whispered. Ho-Oh thought desperately. He _did _like Zapdos, but he was unsure of what to say at this very moment. Without much though, he put his wing under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she felt herself staring directly into the rainbow bird's soft eyes.

"Now you look here," he began. "Moltres is pretty cute, I'll admit that, but she's overall an ugly individual. You, on the other hand, are so beautiful on the inside. Moltres could never compare to you." He said in one breath. Zapdos still wore a frown.

"Does all that really matter that much? I mean, looks, don't they still matter?" she asked. Ho-Oh sighed softly.

"It matters to me." He said causing Zapdos's eyes to widen. She gazed into Ho-Oh's violet eyes, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Zapdos pressed the tip of her beak to Ho-Oh's nuzzling it gently. She didn't feel afraid or shy around him anymore. No, Ho-Oh was the one for her. So she wasn't as pretty as Moltres. So what? Moltres didn't deserve Ho-Oh, and she couldn't have him either.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For making me feel beautiful."

"You are, Zapdos. You're the most beautiful pokemon I know."

* * *

**End **

* * *

Dun!!! So, tell me what you thought. Huh huh? PLEEEESE? *shot* I had to fix up a few things. Hope it's bettah! XD


End file.
